


soft smiles

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: thinking of you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, TsukiKage, soft tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Tsukishima gets to spend a night in with his boyfriend for the first time in a while. Maybe they just haven't spent enough time together recently, but for whatever reason, the smile on Kageyama's face melts his heart.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: thinking of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	soft smiles

Kei was feeling particularly soft today. Maybe it was because he’d been taking late shifts at the museum recently and he hadn’t had a nice night in with his boyfriend in over a week. Maybe it was because said boyfriend was wearing one of his hoodies and his fingers barely peeked out from the sleeves. Maybe it was because he’d been about to go to sleep when his boyfriend came over with a laptop and automatically snuggled into his chest before starting to play a movie that he didn’t know they would be watching. He knew Kageyama typically kept a strict schedule with his sleep, and if Kei was sleepy it must be late.

“What are you doing?”

The blue eyed man glanced up without moving. “I don’t want tonight to end yet,” he said softly, eyes back on the screen but Kei noticed a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

The blond melted a little bit, looking down at Kageyama rather than the laptop in front of them. The setter is glowing from the light of the laptop, completely paying attention to whatever is on screen. Kei feels unbelievably lucky to have Kageyama in his arms. Without thinking, his grip on his boyfriend tightens slightly. Kageyama snuggles even closer right away, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist.

Something happens in the movie and Kageyama smiles widely. Even though the smile isn’t directed at him, Kei feels like he’s falling in love again.

\---

Tobio lays with his head on his boyfriend’s chest, immersed in the movie, content to be in this moment for as long as possible. All of a sudden, the steady heartbeat under his head quickens. His brow furrows. ‘This isn’t even an interesting part.’

“Kei?” He looks up to see a dopey smile on Kei’s face.

“Hm?”

“You’re alright?”

Kei nods gently, gaze unwavering. 

Tobio puts his hand on Kei’s chest, closer to the blond’s heart than his face is. “You’re sure you’re fine?”

\---

Kei looks into those beautiful blue eyes. He’d stay lost in them forever if Kageyama would let him. He can feel his face heating up. Somehow it never got easier for him to say these things, but his voice is gentle as he speaks. “I love you.”

Kageyama gets off his chest to look at him directly, eyes widening in shock. It’s not the first time he’s said it but neither of them were good with words. 

Kei feels himself falling deeper as blue eyes look into his. He loves the way Kageyama looks at him. He loves everything about the setter. He can’t help the wide, genuine smile on his face as Kageyama buries his face back into his chest. He feels it against his ribs more than he hears it. “I love you too.”


End file.
